Two Dead Men Alive Again
by Kermit's Rainbow Connection
Summary: The Tenth Doctor is dying and has visited all his friends on his farewell tour. But he still feels he can't regenerate alone. So he turns to Jack. Little do they know they are bound to wind up in murder investigation on a naval base. Only they are the victims.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated my stuff in a while, but I broke my wrist. It sucks. But anyway I've kind of really gotten into NCIS recently and I've really wanted to write this down. This takes place at the end of The End Of Time part 2, but this going to be a bit AU; just warning you. So screw the wrist I say, on with the story! **

**Chapter One **

Captain Jack Harkness was content to sit here drinking and chatting it up with the fine young gentleman Alonso the Doctor had most generously introduced to him without a word spoken. Although he had to admit, he was a bit concerned about his alien friend. It wasn't like him to not say anything and run off in his box. What alarmed Jack more was the fact that the _Doctor_ had been the one to set _him_ up with someone. Something was wrong.

Luckily, he didn't have to move out of his chair to find the Time lord back again. Though this time he was standing several feet away with a nervous expression that could be read from his face; making the atmosphere terribly awkward. He finally piped up,

"Listen Jack. We need to talk. Do you mind Alonso? It'll only take a second or two hours, depending on how long you want." Jack was personally confused to why he was interrupting them but Alonso could only stammer,

"I— well— I— wait. It's you! From the Titanic! You saved us; from the hosts!" Jack eyed the Doctor in curiosity, especially since he had put the man in such a flabbergasted state.

"The Titanic?" Jack mused aloud and chuckled at the idea of the Doctor of all people on the legendary vessel. The Doctor came over and patted Alonso lightly on the shoulder.

"Good man! Now come on Jack!" The Doctor rushed out of the doors and Jack made to follow him but stopped in his tracks and whispered into Alonso's ear,

"I'll have to take a raincheck on this one." He handed the man his business card and scurried after the alien. He searched for him and found the Doctor leaning against a wall almost panting from being out of breath.

"Guess I'm not as young as I used to be," the Doctor remarked, though Jack could see through him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. The Doctor glanced down not meeting his eyes as though he were ashamed and finally replied,

"I'm dying Jack. I've visited everyone, including you, and I thought that would be enough and I could regenerate alone this time. But I don't think I can. I'm such a coward. Always been afraid of death, yet I'm talking to the man who desires it most." Jack strode over and placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. He was burning up.

"Everyone is afraid, and that might include me. I still don't know whether I truly want to continue to live or die. But you'll survive this, you always do," Jack consoled.

"Yes I know. The Doctor has endured pain and death and has survived it all. But _I_ will never live again." Jack didn't know how else to respond except,

"Let's go to the TARDIS."

The Captain supported the Doctor on his trip back to the TARDIS since his legs started to wobble and he almost fell. To see his friend in so much pain hurt him as well, but he still journeyed forward. With his head cast down the Time lord merely snapped his fingers and the doors swung open without hesitation. The Doctor strolled towards the console flicking a few switches and levers carelessly. He looked up after a while.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Jack queried, perplexed as to what he meant.

"I thought it was obvious. Where do you want to go? I mean, I thought I should have the time of my tenth life since it's almost the end of it. So, I'm leaving it up to you. Actually, have you been to Space Florida?" the Doctor suggested. Before Jack could reply, the TARDIS doors slammed shut and its wheezing noise started up along with its usual jerking around.

"I don't think that's for us to decide Doctor," Jack stated clinging to a railing. However as the Doctor attempted to reach the console it jerked back sending him flying into the captain's chair, leaving him utterly winded.

"Why is it acting up? Where you taking us old girl?" the Doctor demanded. The TARDIS delivered the answer as the shaking ceased and it was clear they made the destination. The Doctor scampered over, seized the sledgehammer hanging from the console, and lightly tapped the dashboard muttering,

"Behave." His eyes scanned the monitor.

"Where are we?" Jack inquired.

"Exact same date only we're on a naval base, _in America_. Why?"

"It's the home of the brave Doc, had to visit sometime." Jack ambled down the grated flooring to the doors.

"Ladies first," he commanded.

"Oh, ha ha Jack. But after ten regenerations it's not I likely chance I'll change genders. Blimey, I don't know what I'd do if I was a girl," the Doctor countered.

"I didn't know you could switch genders. Well I guess instead of kissing the Nightingale Martha Smith-Jones you'd have to settle for Mickey Mouse," the Captain suggested jokingly.

"That would be disgusting!" the Doctor retorted.

"I'll be sure to tell him you said that the next time I see him."

With that they opened the doors and ventured outside, deciding not to waste the Doctor's borrowed time.

"Something or someone brought us here. The TARDIS took us here for a reason. Now I just have to figure it out," the Doctor reasoned. Jack spotted something that disgusted his eyes, but he had found the answer to the Doctor's question.

"Doc, look! We have to get over there!" He pointed in the direction he was looking and ran to a woman lying on the pavement in pain. The Doctor followed his lead was by his side tending to the injured woman. A bullet was lodged in her leg and it appeared that one had also grazed her ear slightly.

"I can't… move," she gasped from the strength of the pain.

"It's alright; you're going to be fine. I'm a doctor, I can help. We can carry you over to where my equipment is and I can treat you," the Doctor explained calmly. She shook her head in a panic and croaked,

"No, you mustn't. Leave me here, there's no hope for me. They're coming back. They're not finished with me. They're coming back. They're not finished with me."

"Who did this to you? Who are 'they'?" Jack interrogated. She only repeated in a mutter,

"They're coming back. They're not finished with me. They're coming back. They're not finished with me."

"Come on Doctor. We need to get her some place safe, if what she says is true."

"Right, Jack give me a hand," the Doctor instructed. Jack was about to do as told until he heard hushed voices bickering from a nearby alleyway.

"I'm going to check the perimeter. Stay with her," Jack declared and dashed to where he had heard the source of the noise. As he was running of he could hear the Doctor shout,

"Jack! Wait! Uh… be careful!"

"I can't promise anything!" Jack yelled in return and continued in his pursuit. He crept in the alley with caution and stealth, but his chest was met with an array of bullets. His killers approached him.

"Wasn't expecting intruders. We'll just have fix that, won't we?" one man commented.

"Who's your partner?" the other one questioned.

"Like I would tell you," Jack snapped back.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? We don't have any use for him. Shoot him in the head to make sure he's dead. We'll find the other one and finish off our little Petty Officer Jenkins." The one man scurried to find the two, who Jack prayed had hidden themselves.

"You ready to die punk?"

"With pleasure," Jack spat back and soon darkness invaded his vision. They would be safe. He knew it.

OoO

They always wander off, don't they? Never listening to him, getting into trouble, and _he_ had to save them plus a whole planet. Well he hoped there wasn't a planet at stake since he had just saved the Earth twenty minutes ago. Jack should've been able to check the perimeter and be back by now. Which meant this woman's attackers were still here.

"I'm going help lift you up and I'll take you somewhere safe. No one is going hurt you," the Doctor explained and she nodded her head quickly in response. He slung her arm around his shoulder and lifted her to her feet. She moaned a bit from the pain and the Doctor could only sympathize for her. As they shuffled forwards the Doctor tried to distract her and start a conversation.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Petty Officer Jenkins," she replied, lips quavering.

"I asked for your name, not your rank."

"It's Rene."

"Rene? Why that's a lovely name! Hello Rene, I'm the Doctor."

"I thought you said we weren't going by rank," she noted.

"Oh boy, you are clever! I'm John Smith."

"Are you British?" she inquired. The Doctor pondered over this a bit. He didn't want to confuse the Rene by telling her he was actually a Time lord who traveled across time and space and his home was blue police box, so he just went along with it. He guessed he sounded British.

"'Yeah I was visiting America with my friend and sort of got lost. Well I guess I got really lost to end up here. Well here we are," he announced as they approached the police box doors.

"You sure about this?" she questioned.

"It's the safest place I know," he assured her and opened the doors. He smiled fondly as her mouth gaped in wonder. He loved it when they did that.

"How?" she breathed.

"Come on; let's get you to the med bay." They made their way to the medical room and he had her rest on one of the beds.

"I'm going to remove the bullet from your leg. It won't hurt a bit," the Doctor asserted and did as he said he would. Rene screamed in agony from the pain of the removal.

"Yeah, I lied. But you need some rest now, you've through a lot today Rene. I'm just going to find my friend, but stay here. I'll be fine. Just lie down until you are absolutely sure you are better. Alright?" A smile crept on his face as he realized she had already fallen asleep, the woman was probably exhausted.

The Doctor strolled to the doors of the TARDIS.

"Keep her safe old girl," he pleaded in a whisper. The TARDIS hummed softly assuring him she would keep his promise. His face now turned solemn prepared to face what lay outside, determined to find his friend.

**So that's where I'm going to stop. Don't worry; the NCIS team is going to be showing up very soon. Well hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, really sorry I did not get to this sooner and update. Luckily though this weekend I have absolutely no homework to bog down my weekend so hurrah! **

**Chapter Two **

The Doctor stepped out of his ship onto the naval base once again only to find two men, presumably the people who injured Rene, who were armed with guns pointed at him. Typical afternoon.

"I'm not very pleased with you two. Not one bit. You see, you hurt someone I liked and while they're fine now that doesn't excuse your actions. By the way have you seen a friend of mine? Well sort of friend who kept my hand in a jar. Brown hair, wears a trench coat? Oh I bet you have. What did do? You shoot him in the head to keep him from talking? Believe me, that won't shut him up."

"Maybe it will work on you," one of the thugs remarked, drawing closer with his partner.

"We'll cut you a deal. Tell us where the girl is, and we won't shoot you," the other offered. The Doctor scoffed at this.

"Really? Do you think I'll give her up like that? And plus even if I did, you would shoot me anyway. No witnesses, no one to press charges," the Doctor affirmed. The two men smirked at this.

"You're smart. It's a shame you two had to get involved in this. Believe me, killing you is nothing personal," one of the thugs stated.

The Doctor quipped, "That gives me so much reassurance." One man elbowed his accomplice in the ribs.

"Pete, he's our ticket to Jenkins. We can't kill him. Not yet. He's the only one who knows where she is," he argued.

"Look we got it all covered. He's not ready to fess up any time soon, and this base is only so big. We'll find her eventually. You worry too much," the man apparently named Pete persuaded. However, a bullet was nothing compared to what kind of pain the Doctor was experiencing now. The radiation was taking its toll on his body, and he knew soon he was going to regenerate. He was going to die. Alone. His feet went numb, and he felt that he was almost about to collapse, but he steadied himself.

"Say your last prayers, whoever you are."

"Actually if you don't mind it's the Doctor." A bullet pierced his skull, and his balance was shaky until he finally fell on the pavement, darkness invading his vision.

OoO

When Rene came to, she discovered she was lying on a bed with a bandage wrapped around her injured leg. At first, she couldn't remember anything since she was shot, but then bits and pieces came back like the blue box and the nice British man in the pinstripe suit. His name, what was it again? John Smith. Right, that was it. Slowly she swung her legs over the bed, and as she rose to her feet she gripped the bed rails for support. Conveniently, there was a pair of crutches by the wall of the room she was in. She made her way to them quite uncoordinated in balance, finding that it wasn't going to be anytime soon that she would be walking on that leg.

"Doctor?" she tried but there was no answer. She attempted again a bit louder, "John?" Still no response was given. She navigated her way around whatever this place was until she found herself in a room with a strange contraption in the middle of a grated floor. She observed a ramp leading down to a pair of doors with a phone attached, just like in a normal old telephone box. Rene traveled down the incline and with one hand twisted the door handle, though it seemed to be locked. She wandered over to what appeared to be a console of some sort, which suspiciously had a sledgehammer hanging from it. A computer monitor was somehow attached to this console and it blinked on showing what appeared to be going on outside the doors of this weird box. There, on the naval base was Dr. John Smith along with the two men who attempted to kill her beforehand. Guns were pointed at the poor man who had saved her life.

"Stupid, stupid Rene! This is all my fault!" She rushed over as fast as she could with crutches over to the doors and started rattling them to try to make them open. "Come on! I'm a naval officer; I can't let this man die!" she cried out in frustration, though nothing she could do would make them budge. She sighed in defeat knowing that there was no hope for this John Smith she had met so briefly who was doomed to die. Rene meandered back towards the monitor, anxiety swelling up inside of her.

"We'll cut you a deal. Tell us where the girl is, and we won't shoot you." Rene almost stopped breathing for moment, not sure whether he would actually accept their offer which would ultimately lead to her death.

"Really? Do you think I'll give her up like that? And plus even if I did, you would shoot me anyway. No witnesses, no one to press charges," John Smith stated quite courageously and Rene admired as well as honored this.

"You're smart. It's a shame you two had to get involved in this. Believe me, killing you is nothing personal." She snarled at this and now all she could do was watch and sympathize for John. Dr. Smith quipped, "That gives me so much reassurance." She could only chuckle bitterly at this remark and was also in wonder at how he could remain so collected and calm in such a life threatening situation.

"Pete, he's our ticket to Jenkins. We can't kill him. Not yet. He's the only one who knows where she is." He was right though. They would find her quite easily and kill her along with the two other lives they had taken or were about to take. But if she did happen to die, they would not walk off this naval base as free men. There was something after all that she could do. She spotted a cellphone lying on the console and she picked it up, dialing a number she knew would put these men behind bars. A voice answered,

"Hello. This is NCIS headquarters."

"My name is Petty Officer Jenkins. I'm at Naval Base eighty-eighty located in Virginia Beach, Virginia. I have an emergency to report."

"State your emergency, Petty Officer."

"Someone is trying to murder me."

OoO

"Probie, you didn't fetch my coffee yet," Tony complained leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk.

"Actually Tony there was a reason for that. I was filing a report from our last investigation, unlike some people who don't do their work," McGee countered.

"Eh, probie work. I expect two coffees in five minutes," Tony commanded.

"You're not going to getting coffee for DiNozzo anytime soon, McGee," Gibbs announced while he strode into the room, and Tony jerked upright, setting his feet back down on the ground and straightened his posture in his chair.

"What is it this time?" Ziva asked, anticipating by now when an investigation had started.

"Double homicide. Come on, grab your coats. We're leaving," Gibbs declared and headed towards the elevator doors, his team following him.

OoO

The NCIS team pulled up in their van at the crime scene, Ducky and Palmer's van tailing them. All of them stumbled out of the vehicle, the drive being much too long. They collected, took pictures of, and stored the evidence including a strange blue tube thing no one could identify.

"Any idea who these two are?" Gibbs questioned.

"Nope. No I.D.s boss, we'll probably have to fingerprint them," McGee answered. A woman who was a brunette stood over by a rather out of place blue police box.

"Was she the one who reported the crime?" Ziva inquired.

Tony responded, "Yeah. Her name is Petty Officer Jenkins, I just questioned her. Apparently two thugs were after her when out of the blue came our two dead vics, well when they were alive. She was injured with a bullet to the leg, but according to her one of the victims treated her claiming he was a doctor. She doesn't know who the one is, but the guy with the pinstripe suit is John Smith. She also mentioned he was British. They saved her life."

"Heroic deeds are just fine but really my question is why they were here? They obviously weren't associated with the navy, just by the looks of them," Ziva posed.

"Same with me. Has anyone got the story on the blue police call box over there?" McGee questioned.

Tony answered, "Our Petty Officer was a bit vague on it. She went in there to hide from the thugs and that's where she made the call. Thing is, after she stepped out of the box when the murderers were gone, the doors locked just then and she couldn't get back inside. She might just be in shock because from what I have heard, there are no automatic locking… locks." Ziva and McGee just stared at him for a moment at his stupid comment, but then proceeded in the investigation. Gibbs walked over to Ducky who was currently examining the bodies.

"Hey, Duck, got anything on our two dead guys?" Gibbs inquired.

"Uh, yes actually. The cause of death for our John Doe is quite obvious. They shot two bullets in the chest which seemed to have ruptured vessels to the lungs, in that case death would have been instantaneous, as well as a shot to the head, which would definitely make certain that he was dead. Now it's our John Smith who I am more concerned about. A bullet to the head should have killed him."

"_Should have_, Ducky?" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes, well the thing that alarms me is that over the past fifteen minutes I have taken his temperature, as is procedure for my report; however I have found that his temperature is _rising_. Not only that, but the increasing rates of temperature are bizarrely jumping rather frighteningly high. This is most certainly is an abnormality when a person is dead, usually the deceased's temperature lowers because their body is no longer functioning. However, before I conclude anything I will have to perform a thorough autopsy with Mr. Palmer."

OoO

One of the two corpeses were pulled from the morgue and placed on an examining table.

Ducky questioned, "Ready, Mr. Palmer?"

"Yes Dr. Mallard, but if we have already identified the John Smith, is an autopsy later really necessary for him?"

"Necessary! I wonder Mr. Palmer why you would ever ask such a ridiculous question? Even if there is an apparent cause of death we still must examine to find all the answers," Ducky lectured.

"Sorry Dr. Mallard," Palmer apologized and went to examine their John Doe while Ducky searched for the file where they would write down their observations. The dead victim was rather muscular and had short brunette hair. Abby was running his fingerprints through every possible database. The doctor in training picked up a surgical instrument and made an incision; however as he was about to make another, the opening was stitched together, fully healed.

Palmer gazed upon the dead man wearily and almost hesitated in asking, "Dr. Mallard?"

"Yes Mr. Palmer?" Just as he was about to continue his unusual question, their dead John Doe sprung up from the table, inhaling deep breathes and in being so alarmed Palmer dropped the scalpel and it clattered to the floor.

"I am in a morgue. Funny thing is, this isn't the first time this has happened," he spoke seemingly to himself. In unison, the two doctors just stared at the dead victim who had suddenly revived himself. He hopped off from the table, the matter that he was stripped of all his clothing not fazing him at all and strode towards them.

"Oh. I guess I must have given you two a scare. Usually it doesn't take me this long for me to come back to life, but I guess you can't really rush those kinds of things."

"But, but, you. You were dead. There was no pulse, no functioning organs. How? I don't think I received any training for this in medical school," Palmer attempted to reason.

"I am sure you didn't. I can see why you're surprised. For me though; this kind of routine. Oh I guess I haven't introduced myself properly. Hello, I am Captain Jack Harkness, leader of the Torchwood Three division in Cardiff. And who might you be?" He held out his hand to shake, and Palmer delayed in offering his hand to this very odd man. Just as he was doing so he noticed Ducky walk towards the telephone, obviously calling Gibbs.

"I am Mr. Palmer," he introduced shakily.

"Nice name. I like it. And who's your friend?"

"That's Dr. Mallard." Palmer was very shocked in observing how easily he was conversing with the man.

"Now here's the thing. I'm pretty sure I didn't come alone. Do know where my friend is? Has spiky brown hair, wears a pinstripe suit." Before Palmer could answer, Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs entered through the automatic doors.

"Said there was a problem, Ducky?"

"Yes well, I don't think you wouldn't have believed me Jethro over the phone, but…" Dr. Mallard trailed off and gestured towards the walking, talking supposedly dead victim.

"Oh God," Tony uttered and simultaneously both DiNozzo and McGee turned their backs to the image they were seeing.

"Aren't you going turn around?" McGee quizzed Ziva.

"Oh, the matter of an exposed man in the room isn't sensitive to me like it is to you two; actually it is quite the interesting yet somewhat pleasant change."

"I like you. Can I have your number, by any chance?" the Captain requested.

"I feel I am not at the liberty to disclose that information with you," Ziva responded.

"So much for that. What about his?" Jack inquired while pointing at McGee and Ziva just chuckled at this.

"DiNozzo, McGee. Round about," Gibbs commanded. They both sighed and spun back around on their heels.

Jack smiled at this but still pressed, "Do you know where my friend is? He's the Doctor."

"We're not answering any of your questions until you answer how the hell you are alive!" Gibbs asserted.

"I'm immortal," Captain Harkness stated simply.

"Oh don't try that on us. What's your trick anyway? You fooled our best doctor in the entire NCIS organization," DiNozzo demanded.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Someone get him clothes. Then take him to the interrogation room. I don't know what you are playing at, but when I question you, you better have a good reason," Gibbs instructed and made for the automatic doors.

"You know it's really important I find the Doctor!" Jack yelled at him as he put on clothes and Gibbs faced him.

"Why you so concerned about this friend of yours?"

"He's not in a stable condition. Is he dead? Did you label him as dead?"

Ducky answered, "Well, yes, he had a bullet lodged in his head. However his temperature is rapidly rising from what I observed, but he showed no other signs of life."

"That's because his body is getting ready to regenerate," Jack muttered.

"Um guys, I hate to interrupt but, what is that?" Palmer interrogated. All eyes met the morgue as an eerie golden light exited out through a crack in one of the doors.

"It's starting. Get back!" Jack announced and ushered them away from the morgue. They all watched in confusion as more of the light filled the room. A scream, a horrible scream of agony then echoed and bounced off the walls of the examination room and more of the luminosity seeped from the cracks in the door.

"What the hell is going on!" Gibbs demanded.

Jack smirked, "I'm not the only one coming back to life."

**So... like I said in the first chapter, this story is going really AU. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you guys are all really miffed about the cliffhanger, but I was working on my other crossover chapter, so I apologize. But now, on with the chapter! **

**Chapter Three **

Slowly, the Doctor's eyelids opened, only to be greeted with a grey, and what appeared to be metal, ceiling. As he shifted his head right then left, the walls were of the same color and texture and he was rather closed in by them, as if he was in a slot of some sort. What had happened to him? His memories were a bit of a blur and came back in bits and pieces.

The Master. Six billion Masters. The cacti aliens. The white point star. The Time Lords returning. Gallifrey returning. Wilfred Mott. The radiation chamber. The radiation chamber_ he _had stepped into, absorbing all that was excess. Jack. Rene. Criminals. Bullet. A bullet to_ his _head, to be specific. Though there was something else he was forgetting, something crucial, something vital.

A glowing light was released from his hands. It was starting. It was _that_. He was really about to die. Regeneration. Death bringer and life saver. Quite the twisted concept, if one wrapped his head around it. The regeneration energy emitted from his hands grew and grew. It was time.

"I don't want to go," he whispered faintly. At that precise moment, in a terrific wave of fire, the process had begun. This time it hurt more than ever before; for it was _stronger_ than ever before. Radiation mixed with regeneration energy was not a good combination. The cells in his body died off, grew, and multiplied at a rate he couldn't even calculate; it was truly a painful experience. He even let out a scream in his agony, but it was almost complete. He sensed the glowing ceasing, and he dared to shoot his eyes open. However the sight he was met with, this new him, was rather horrific.

On either side of the Doctor were bodies. To be specific: _dead_, rotting, human bodies. The regeneration energy must have been powerful enough to diminish the once metal walls encompassing him to nothing. Trying with all his might not to panic and scream, the Doctor narrowed down his options in his head as to his current location. Human bodies, most likely Earth then. But why, why and where could he possibly be where he was piled up with the remains of the human race? A morgue. He was in a morgue. Not like this hadn't happened to him before, for he had regenerated in a morgue in his seventh body, it was just that it was well, to be honest, a bit roomier. He hadn't been next any dead corpses then.

Finally, terrified out his wits the Doctor cried out while banging with his fists, "Get me out of here! I'm not dead! Please! Help, someone!" He heard scrambling outside the morgue and someone placed a key through a slot and then proceeded to pull out the removable table he lay on. The first face he was greeted by was none other than Captain Jack Harkness.

"Oh. I didn't think you were going to be the first face I saw Jack, at least in this scenario I've been placed in, but glad it's you rather than the examining doctor because they tend to be frightened by these sorts of things," the Doctor rambled.

"I think they've already been frightened. And you're looking great Doc," Jack stated with a smirk.

"Yes, I have all the necessary body parts it seems; legs! Have to be honest, I'm bit excited having those considering they are my favorite ligaments."

The Doctor hopped off the sliding drawer and onto floor. Only then did he realize that he was barefoot as his feet met the cold sensation of the floor, for they were brand new; these pair of feet were not familiar with surface and to be frank, they were not the worst he had had. On second glance though, they were a bit wide, if he had to estimate the size it would be ten. On another note, he was completely naked. And if circumstances could not be any worse, six humans were in the room just staring at him. Not to mention Jack.

"Oh… hello! Listen, I don't have that much time to explain myself so let me sum it up quickly. I'm the Doctor and behind me is my friend Jack Harkness. Before I go on though, um I think for all our benefits, um could you oblige a pair of trousers? A whole outfit would be nice, but that might be asking a little too much since I'm guessing this isn't really a shopping center for clothes considering the morgue in here even though that would be extremely convenient in this situation. But I don't know, this could be a new development in human history possibly. Morgues in shopping centers, an odd combination to be sure, but honestly I can say I've heard of stranger things than that. Would that be a 'fad' as people call it? Trend-setter, maybe? Although I would hardly know the reason to why that is. A bit strange for Earth especially in this time period. So what about you Jack, what do you have to say about it?"

"Um," was all his friend could utter.

The Doctor scoffed and abruptly snapped with irritation, "Of course, why am I talking to you? What do you know?"

"We have a closet of clothes you can use," a man with short brown hair stated slowly.

"Ha! You see Jack, I was close! Closet, shopping center, same difference!" the Time Lord cried out in glee as he rushed into a pair of jeans and oversized NCIS T-shirt due to his boney structure.

A man who held a cup of coffee whispered to an older man with glasses, "Duck, who is that man supposed to be?"

"If I am correct, that man was in the slot of where our John Smith was. Mr. Palmer and I placed the body there less than hour ago and have not left the autopsy room since then. This man whether he somehow is our John Smith or not is supposed to be _dead_."

"Well Jack, what do you think?" the Doctor questioned with arms wide open and spun around and added, "I mean the clothes are not my style at all, but under the circumstances I'll just have to make do."

"Right," Jack assured.

"Is there something wrong Jack?"

"No!"

"Oh. It's the face, isn't it? It's _always_ the face!" He then proceeded to navigate his face by patting his hand around it muttering, "Alright, nose checks out, eyes seem fine, chin—oh! Really? I've never had a problem with a chin before, blimey! Jack there is a possibility that there is a redeemable quality of this regeneration that I haven't checked yet: am I… ginger?"

"That's a redeemable quality?" another man with short brown hair remarked wryly but his remark was then followed with a slap to the back of the head.

"Sorry Doc, that's a negative. But you didn't turn out too bad. You're kind of adorable," Jack remarked.

"Adorable?!" the Doctor whined.

"Don't worry, _that's _a redeemable quality, at least for me that is."

"Oh, stop it!" he chastised.

"See, you haven't changed a bit! Well, excluding your whole physical appearance," Jack attempted to comfort.

"You know, I just realized the people around us haven't said that much," the Doctor noted to Jack.

"Maybe that is out shock because we both just came back to life. To them, a dead body ignited into flames and woke from the dead as a totally different living, breathing man," his friend explained.

"Oh yes, I forgot to take that into account. Well, I'll just have to change that. Got to get answers out of someone. You!" He pointed to an older man in a surgical outfit and strode towards him.

"Me?"

"Yes. It's nice. You should keep it," the Doctor complimented.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" the older man asked.

"Your bowtie. It looks… cool."

"Why thank you," the older man responded.

"Ha! Got someone to have a direct conversation with me, that's a start! Now," the Doctor squinted down at the man's nametag reading his name and continued, "Dr. Mallard, I need to ask something very important. Can I have apple? Really that's all I can think about now: apples! Is it typical to have a craving? I mean for me it might just be happening because I've been dead for a while. Another thing: how long have I been dead?" The six humans stared blankly at the madman until the man who held the cup of coffee took charge.

"I think it should be us asking the questions. For a start, who the hell are you?" the man demanded.

"Um, I think I introduced myself before. Did I? Am I going mad? Well if I did or didn't, I'm the Doctor. And who are you? Judging from your hat that reads _NCIS_, I would assume you are from NCIS. I have heard of your lot, the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. You conduct criminal investigation involving the U.S. Navy and Marine Corps. Well, usually out of common courtesy people would also introduce themselves because a conversation is usually started on an introductory basis. So, what are your names? If you're not going to answer that then answer me this: Rene; is she alright?"

"Who?" they all questioned.

"The girl who was injured, her name was Rene. Well I suppose you are all soldiers and you only go by rank so to clarify for you she is Petty Officer Jenkins. Where is she? Is she alright? I don't know whether I could do enough to help her, so just please have the decency to answer that concern. If not, I won't answer any of your questions in return," he pleaded.

"Take him to the Interrogation Room. And his friend too," the man commanded. The team of humans made their way towards both the Doctor and Jack, and soon they were back to back.

"Think you can rewire the electrical charges to make a power outage occur in less than five minutes?" the Doctor whispered into Jack's ear.

"Already on it," Jack murmured, who had broken a small opening in the wall while the Doctor had talked with the NCIS team, and was almost finished with rewiring the electrical outputs and inputs to create a power outage.

"So, before you lock us away and leave us in an Interrogation Room secluded from all of society and when our sheer patience and sanity break enough for you to question us, I just have two questions. One: does anyone know where a blue police call box is? Additionally it would be nice to know where my Sonic Screwdriver is. Big, silver tube with a blue tip at the top?"

A young quirky man with glasses who was also in a surgical outfit responded, "Oh, Abby is upstairs examining them in her lab. Petty Officer Jenkins is up there as well." The Doctor grinned.

"Seriously, autopsy gremlin?" one of the men asked.

"Thanks for that, mate. Got it, Jack?"

"Sure thing, Doc," Jack replied.

"I fear it's time we bid ado, but it has been lovely meeting you all, really that's coming from the bottom of my hearts." With this, the lights dimmed until the room was pitch black, and the Doctor and Jack ran out the automatic doors before the power was entirely out and would keep the doors shut. The rest of the people who were in the room realized their plan, and rushed towards the doors as well, but by the time they got there the automatic doors shut down.

"You know, now that I'm thinking about it, I think we just did an awful thing, trapping them there. Well, every plan has its flaws! So, to the TARDIS?" he suggested.

"Sure thing. By the way, I don't mean to be rude, but _Alonso_—" Jack had started to explain.

"Oh yes, yes, I will get you back to your _date_," the Doctor assured with a bit of distain but carried on, "But first we need to find Abby in order to get the TARDIS back," the Doctor lectured as they headed up the stairs.

"How are we going to find this girl though? We don't even know what she looks like," Jack quizzed.

"We'll ask around," he replied.

"This may surprise you, but I don't think we'll receive the warmest welcome. You know, just basing it on our encounter with that team down there. Also, they might recognize me. I am supposed to be dead," the Captain stated.

The Doctor stopped and spun around to face his friend, winking at him.

"Well, it seems we're in the same boat then. Because so am I."

OoO

"I can't believe we fell for that!" Tony exclaimed, slamming his fists against the broken automatic doors.

"We couldn't have known he planned to mess around with NCIS's electricity," McGee spoke up.

"Yeah, but we could've looked, probie!" Tony retorted and continued ranting, "What kind of trick was that anyway? How did they both appear to be dead? I mean, they fooled Ducky!"

"It is a mystery to me, Tony. Our John Doe or Captain Harkness sprang up from the autopsy table fully alive and well, and he had no pulse, no doubt in my mind! It's that John Smith or Doctor or whoever the man really is; he is what I am more curious about. When first examining Dr. John Smith's body, his temperature was rising, yet he showed no indication that he was alive, he had no pulse as well! In addition, the body was in the exact slot in the morgue where that light came from and where that young madman came out of. I have reason to believe, even though preposterous a theory it may seem, but I think that our Dr. John Smith and "the Doctor" are one in the same," Ducky theorized.

"But Dr. Mallard, in all due respect that's not physically possible," Palmer argued.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking if I were you Palmer, you being the one that led that psycho to Abby's lab!" Tony snapped.

"This arguing is getting us nowhere! We may not know how they pulled it off, but the important thing now is that Abby may be in danger!" Ziva asserted.

Gibbs whipped out his cell phone trying to call Abby, but before he could do so an incoming call came from the very person he was attempting to contact.

He answered, "Abby? Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright! Although just for the record Gibbs, you had McGee send me another Caf-Pow today, not that I'm complaining or anything, but I can't be too wired up when working on a case. Anyway, the reason I called you is that I found some information on our victims that I couldn't wait for you to get upstairs. So the identity of our John Doe is Captain Jack Harkness. He was head of an organization called Torchwood Three, and it is stationed in Cardiff. The objective of Torchwood Three is to defend Earth from extraterrestrial threats. Supposedly, it was founded by Queen Victoria. Petty Officer Jenkins says that his picture definitely matches up with the victim. Also, I ran our Dr. John Smith's fingerprints through AFIS, and it turns out he's lying! Or was, in his case. His prints matched no one named Dr. John Smith anywhere around the world, but I found out something really weird about Torchwood Three that connects him to it. They were keeping a severed hand locked up in their offices, but they had linked it up to their network for sometime, so I thought I might as well run the DNA of the hand with the DNA of the supposed Dr. John Smith, and they are a match! I mean, I didn't hear anything about the victim not having a hand from Ducky, but now this is really starting to get interesting. There are no other files on him except for in a place called UNIT, and even I with all my hacking skills can't break into their databases. It's like a great British political scandal! So Gibbs, how did I do?"

"Yeah, great Abs," he replied dismissively and then demanded, "Is there anyone else with you?"

"No. Gibbs, you kind of scaring me, this is like the second time you've asked me this sort of thing. What's going on?" she inquired. There was a few seconds pause; he could swear she was talking to someone else and she explained, "Oh, that's what you were trying to warn me about. I didn't know newbies were coming to my lab, why didn't you just say so? I have to hang up so I can get rid of them." There was another pause, more abrupt yet a bit drawn out and hurriedly Abby added, "Wait. It's you! But that can't be right, you're dead—you're on a cold, metal slab in Ducky's morgue! This is just me hallucinating, this can't be happening! I swear if you come a step closer—"

The line cut off.

**So, thought I should put an update out there after more than a month (I'm really sorry guys!). If you haven't guessed, the incarnation of the Doctor is the Eleventh; the AU part of this is the altering of his storyline. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
